


Drarry: The Untold Love Story: The Next Chapter

by Slytherinprincess202



Series: The Untold Love Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mind connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinprincess202/pseuds/Slytherinprincess202
Summary: This is the next installment of the Drarry love! If you haven't checked out the first book DO IT!!https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002576/chapters/68591679<3 Lena
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Untold Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078388
Kudos: 4





	1. Meeting the Parents

Harry's POV

So last week Draco asked me to meet his parents, we both know it wouldn't go well but we didn't expect it to go as bad as it did. Let me tell you what happened. 

********FLASHBACK*********

School ended tomorrow, and Draco decided it was the perfect time to meet his parents. I didn't want to, well let me rephrase that I didn't want to meet his dad but his mom seems really nice. We had been conversing by owl for about a week or two now. She seems super excited about meeting me. Draco told me not to worry but it's all I do. I mean wouldn't you be if you were meeting your boyfriend's parents?

The day arrives and I am pacing along our dorm room nervous, I hadn't slept that night to worried about screwing it up and making his parents hate me or worse making Draco break up with me. I forgot Draco could read my mind because it didn't take long after these thoughts started occurring to make him take me in his arms, kiss my forehead and tell me it's going to be okay. 

We didn't have any classes that day so pretty much all we had to do was go to the Great Hall for attendance then the rest of the day was ours. So after breakfast Draco and I went to Malfoy Manor. When we first arrived I was a little intimidated by the size, it was huge. We decided to go by broom instead of apparate. 

Once we arrived Draco didn't take any time before going inside dragging me with him. Once inside we were met by a beautiful young woman with black and blonde hair she looked a lot like Draco so I'm guessing it was his mom. She descended down the staircase and almost boke into a run towards us. She hugs Draco first and then me. When she spoke her voice was soft yet firm. She welcomes us in. 

But before I could sit down a man with very long blonde hair screams at me not to. He looks a lot like Draco so I have no problem figuring out who he is. He lunges towards me and throws me on the ground. All the while screaming at me saying I ruined his son's life by being born. The pain however doesn't stop there then he starts kicking me in my side. I hear Draco screaming in the background for him to stop. Draco's mother is trying to pull the man off of me which is failing. 

Finally I hear a spell being cast and the pain stops, I sit-up and the pain gets worse even though I'm not being kicked anymore. 

I don't know much of what was said after that I was kind of out of it but later Draco told me that his father pretty much told him he was no longer a Malfoy, that he was no longer his son and wanted nothing to do with him. So now it's summer and Draco and I have no where to stay. 


	2. Living the Homeless Life... Wait We Have Magic

Harry's POV

So my summer has started out horrible. First I had to meet the parents, then you get kicked out of his house and now we're homeless. Well not really it didn't take us long to remember that we have magic so even though we're not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, it was pretty easy for me to pull out my invisiblity cloak cover up the both of us and apparate in Hogwarts. 

Lucky for us since it was summer there was nobody there except Mr. Filch and Miss Norris. So all we had to do was avoid them and after a while we learned their schedule basement 1 hour on each floor cleaning. So once they were on the floor far enough from the kitchen we run in and make food. 

**"So what do you want to eat Scarhead?"**

I smile as I hear my nickname being said even if it is just in my head. That's another thing after we got kicked out of the house, Draco hasn't said a word out loud. But we have gotten closer emotionally and a little bit physically to each other than before. He now clings to my side litarlly wraps his arms around me no matter what I'm doing and just lean against me. 

I think about his question. _"How about that pie they gave us before a quidditch game?"_

**"That sounds delicious baby but do you know how to make it?"**

_"Actually yes I do I made it for my family once well the Dursleys once they hated it, but still I got to make it why don't you sit down and I'll cook you dinner."_

He doesn't move however he steps closer.

**"Teach me."**

I look at him questionably and nod. 

I then walk around the kitchen. 

This is gonna be fun. 


	3. The Cooking Lesson

No POV

Harry was a little hesitant on teaching Draco how to cook. But he wanted to keep his boyfriend happy do he did. He walked around the kitchen explaining everything he was getting out and what it was used for. Then he put them together the way they're supposed to go and put them in the oven. 

Draco watches in amazement as he watched Harry walk around the kitchen like he was floating it was easy for him. He seem to forget that Harry was cooking since he was young. As for Draco however he didn't know how to cook because he had some one to do his cooking for him. 

Once the food was in the oven and timer was set Harry sat down on Draco's lap and kissed him passionately.

_"Please me."_

**"Do we have time?"**

The moment the question was asked the alarm for the food went off Harry groans. 

**"Guess not?"**

Harry took the food out of the oven and sat it down.

**"Not here."**

With that Draco walks out of the kitchen and into the hallway where the room of requirement is. The doors appear and he walks inside without hesitation Harry follows.

He walks into the room of requirement. 

When Harry walks in he sees candle lit room with rose petals all around, the ceiling has been replaced by stars. Their bed has been rep[placed by an ocean scene. Sand covers the floor up to a table that had 2 plates, candles in the middle and two glasses. 

**"Dragon it's beautiful."**

Draco smiles as he watches Harry's face light up in awe. 

**"I love you Harry."**

Harry's eyes filled up with joy the moment he heard Draco's voice out loud for the first time in weeks. 

He sat the food down and walked over to Draco taking him in his arms he holds him tightly. 

_"I love you too Draco so much."_

They stay like this for a good 20 minutes neither of them caring if the food is getting cold. 

But soon enough they did let go sat down and enjoyed their delicious dinner. Then they walk through the tiny ocean shoreline that was in their room. Squished their toes in the sand and walked in the tide of their own personal ocean. 

When the got to tired to stand any longer they both closed their eyes and the ocean view disappeared around them and their old room reappeared. This was the one place that they would never be found because only those who needed the room of requirement would find it. 

They lay down wrapped in each other's arms listening to each of the others heartbeat both falling asleep not too long after the other and somehow meeting in the same dream. 

A dream in which life was perfect they were accepted that's who they were and never have to be apart, it was a dream that they had often if only it were true in real life. 


	4. The Birthday Surprise Part 1

Harry's POV 

Last night I could hardly sleep. There was a big day coming up today, Draco's birthday. I have this big huge thing planned. It's very hard to plan these things when he can read your mind, you know. But I figured it all out. I won't tell you my plan but you'll see as it folds out. 

To start the morning I got up super early and I made Draco one of his favorite breakfast meal. Chocolate chip and banana pancakes, extra crispy bacon, sunny side up eggs and toast with fresh apple butter. It was a lot of work but for my dragon is worth it! Just as the food finished the alarm on Draco's phone went off. I quickly put on my invisibility cloak and took the food with me... I ran down to the room of requirement set up the food along with the cozy blankets and hot chocolate. Once all set up I walked back to our room and picked up Draco just as he was changing out of his pjs. 

Mmm shirtless Draco sexy!

I help him in my arms and ran down to the room of requirement. I swung open the door and laid him on the bed. His hair still tossled from sleep. 

I just can't fight my urges... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long yall I'm working on doing it more often so let's hope it turns out but here's the next chapter so enjoy.   
> <3 Lena


	5. Birthday Surprise Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ******SMUT WARNING*****

Draco's POV

When I woke up this morning I smelled my favorite food. But when I got up I was alone. I sighed, it was a dream I knew it! I got up and took of Harry's hoodie that I borrowed yesterday. Just as I pulled it off and the material covered my eyes I felt my feet being lifted off the floor and hot skin against my cold skin. 

**"Harry..."**

Just as my magical ride started it ended. I heard doors swing open and I was laid down on a soft bed. The room itself was warm and the smell of food has returned. Once my eyes adjusted I realized I was in a modified room of requirement, and the person I love was standing over me. 

My heart was racing but I could tell by his look he was too. His eyes jade green look get me full of love and want. I know I had just woken up not to long ago but I want him. But I didn't know if he wanted me. So I took a chance. 

Without thinking I kissed him the electric from our bodies connected pulling us closer. As automatic reflex my hands went through his hair pulling it. He moans softly into the kiss. I could tell he wanted me as much as I did him. I used all my strength that I hadn't had yet this morning and pulled him on top of me pulled his shirt off so we were even. He tried to speak and yet I didn't want him to I just wanted to hear him moan my name. And because he can read my thoughts he did. So the food is no longer a priority. 

I gently drag my nails against his hot skin, my skin temperature finally reaching his. He shivered against the touch and I knew it was working. I know it was my birthday but I wanted to pleasure him. That's exactly what I did. After awhile after hitting all of his sweet spots his body released in front of me. It was a loud and sticky mess of pleasure and want and need, the sheets in front of us were destroyed but neither one of us cared. 

As we geld each other and our breathing slowed and became normal. He kissed me and wished me a happy birthday. He told me there was more to come. We ate breakfast in each other's arms wee didn't move. When breakfast was finished it was time to go to class. He quickly decided that we weren't going. 

This is going to be one of the best birthdays I have ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall hope you enjoyed the last two chapters. Because I enjoyed writing them.  
> But I do have a question for yall should I continue with this and play out the whole day of Draco's birthday or should I not?  
> Please let me know because if you want me to there could be more updates really really soon.  
> <3 Lena


	6. Birthday Surprise Part 3

Draco POV

Today has been great I woke up and spent time with my amazing boyfriend, we made love many times. Harry is the best to me.

After class we went for a walkthrough Honeydukes and he bought me two of my favorite things acid pops and jelly slugs. He offered to buy me a thing of butter beer too but I told him no.

As we walked back to Hogwarts he became very jumpy and I stopped asked him what was wrong. He said nothing but I didn't believe him. Was this night not as good as I thought?

He said nothing was wrong and I tried to believe him but my happiness started to fade as time went on. 

As I walked through the doors of Hogwarts he walked away from me and I finally had enough. I ran past him and stopped him. 

**"Harry what's going on? What did I do?"**

Harry looked at me and I almost bought that he felt bad, but shoved passed me into the Great Hall. Even hearing his thoughts were bad. I started to turn the other way and run in to the restroom to cry but penny stopped me.

"What's wrong Draco?" She asked.

I tried to avoid her gaze and continue walking but she pulled me into a hug. 

**"It's nothing..."**

She didn't believe me that's for sure. 

"Come on tell me" She said, her voice was so soft yet there was a hint of something I didn't know quite what it was, but I didn't care.

**"Harry... I think he hates me."**

She walks me over to the window seat about six feet from the Great Hall. 

"Now why do you think that?" She asks.

**"Well today is my birthday and I thought it was going great, we had spent the whole day together and it has been amazing time, but for some reason now he won't even look at me. Have I done something wrong?"**

She rubs my shoulders and hugs me close. 

"Now the only way to know that is to ask him yourself, come on I'm sure you're very hungry and you need to ask him. You have a right to know."

She's right, so I stand up take a deep breath trying to hold myself together thinking I'm about to see the love of my life break my heart. 

Tears filled my eyes I walk through the doors...


	7. The Plan

Harry POV

So what I didn't tell you before was I'm proposing to Draco tonight. The only reason I didn't tell you is because he can read my mind. So I had to keep the secret. You don't know how hard it is for me to ignore him like that. It hurt me do bad. But I had to keep him suspicious. 

I knew I should have done what Hermione had suggested. She said just use a spell, but I know that Draco doesn't like being spelled. The only reason I know that is because last time I tried to plan a romantic dinner I used a spell to make him not know where he was until it was time. Once he figured out he was under a curse he was so furious. I was in the doghouse for months with that one I learned my lesson. 

I ended up taking Penny and Pansy to get the ring. We went to American place called Zach's. 

The ring I picked out I hope is the best. It's a silver band with the words my Dragon written in green stone around it. I just hope this works. He's my everything and I don't know what I'll do if he says no. 

Wish me luck...


	8. The Question

Draco's POV

As I walk into the Great Hall and tears streaming down my face everyone starts clapping and I don't understand why. I wiped my tears to get abetter look as everything is blurry. I see Harry in a complete tux and on one knee. In his hand is a ring in a box. 

He smiles at me and it was a genuine smile that's the one I had seen this morning. His eyes were so soft and full of love, much different than what I had seen only moments before. As he spoke my heart began to race finally realizing what was going on. 

_"Draco Lucius Malfoy."_ He says to me. _"I know we are young and I know it's only been a little while but I've realized that you are my soulmate, you are the only one I want to be with. I have lived with and without you and living without you was so painful that I never want to do it again. So I ask you will marry me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!   
> Miss me?   
> I know I missed yall but I'm back now! I know the next chapter is super late but it is coming up soon.   
> But I do have a question for yall, do yall think I'm moving this story to fast?   
> I can slow it down if you want just let me know I want yall to enjoy it.   
> This is your story, I want your option.   
> If yall have ideas to make it better I'm all ears. 
> 
> <3Lena


	9. The Answer

Draco's POV 

As he stood there in front of me with a box in his hand, on one knee I look at him and wonder if its real or a dream. Hoping it is real I clear my throat. 

**"Y-Yes."**

He looked at me not reacting as I thought he would to my answer. Instead of being super happy he asked if I was sure.. was he super serious right now? Of course I was sure how could he think otherwise. 

**"Yes! Of course Scarhead I love you, your my everything. I want to spend my whole life with you."**

It was finally setting in that this was real, I figured that out when he said am I sure. If it was a dream he wouldn't have asked that. Tears were filling my eyes. Happy tears. I threw my arms around him picking up kissing him passionately, not caring whose watching I slop my hand underneath his shirt touching my hot skin against his that is cold. I bite his lip wanting him to moan softly. Which he did. We continued this for a while getting more hot and bothered until someone cleared their throat. 

We quickly separated both our cheeks bright red, just like Weaslebees hair. He then placed the most beautiful ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit. Everyone around us applauded some people even whistled. I didn't think people knew about us and cared that much. Even my parents were there. My father was the only one not being happy, didn't surprise me but I am glad he showed up. It showed he cared even if it was just a little. I do wish Harry's parents were here too. 

Just as the decorations had appeared they disappeared and the Great Hall looked back to the way it had before. As Dumbledore called all of us to sit for dinner many people came up and congratulated us. Patting us on the back shaking our hands and even hugging us. We sat down at our table Harry sitting on my lap and me with my arms around him. Surprisingly no one told us to separate. 

Man I could get used to this not only this happy feeling but the thought of being married to Harry freaking Potter. We will have to figure out the last name thing later, but I can't wait!


	10. After Dinner

Harry's POV 

I have never been this happy. The world seemed brighter nothing could have ruined it to be able to call the one I love mine forever, I think Draco is happy too. During dinner he was tossing our names together inside our heads, kissing my neck and whispering in my ear how much he loves me. Already planning our wedding, talking about how the ceremony will go and getting super excited when he hears the sound of Mister and Mister Malfoy-Potter! Even if it is just his own voice saying it. But I can't argue because I love the sound of it too. 

After dinner we were all dismissed to our dorm but Draco and I disappeared through the back hallway to the Room of Requirement. We had spent a lot of time there recently. It was set up just as my message before breakfast that morning. His lips were on mine before I even got through the door. His hands were inside my shirt tearing it off of me just as the door closed. 

The love we shared that night was full of electricity the lights flickered multiple times. It was magical. It will be the details I will never forget. 

It never ended just as i thought. We were out of steam we went again 3 times better than the time before. It was amazing our bodies were weak but we couldn't get enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall the new chapter is up let me know what yall think. Do you guys want me to a more in-depth chapter of what happened that night? Let me know in the comments below!  
> <3Lena


	11. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *******SMUT WARNING!*****

Draco's POV

When I woke this morning my body ached. In a good way though. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around me. The room was a disaster. The mattress we were lying on was on the floor. Pillow feathers were everywhere! The sheets were thrown in the corner as if to hide something. I look down at a sleeping Harry. His body was covered up to his neck but I could see several bite marks on it. I smile remembering what happened last night. 

*****FLASHBACK******

_That night we could keep out hands off of each other. Close wasn't close enough. My clothes were torn to shreds in want and passion. I loved it. He threw me on the bed climbing on top of me kissing me so deeply that my vision went blurry. I tugged at his shirt want it off but he denied me. He was in charge tonight. I was at his will. My body ached for him as he started to run his lips down my body. They were so hot they burned my skin. Once his lips hit my aching penis I moaned his name loudly._

_Gripping on to the pillows on the bed tearing them to shreds. Now that I think about it either I don't know my own strength or they are really weak but I didn't care about it then._

_He took me in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down so far down he gagged as it hit the back of his throat. I almost came just at that moment but I fought to hang on. It was difficult to do his mouth was so warm and strong. Just as I had gotten it under control he dragged his teeth softly against me. Oh god I liked that so much. I released into his mouth so hard I was weak after. He swallowed every bit._

_For some reason I thought that was gonna be it. Boy I was wrong. Before I was able to recuperate from the ride I just ok. I was on my stomach and I hear him unzipping his jeans and them hitting the floor. Not to long after I feel a wet sensations against my backside. I gasp in surprise and pleasure. Was this about to happen?_

_Suddenly I feel his fingers go inside me I moan softly as he scissors me open preparing me for himself. He leans down and whispers in my ear telling me we can stop if I want. I didn't. I wanted this for so long and for once it wasn't a dream. Once he thought I was good and ready he leaned down and asked one final question. Lubed or raw? I chose raw I wanted to feel every bit of him. Nothing in our way._

_Then he positions himself to my hole and slips it in. We both moan in unison. He didn't move for a minute or two and I thought he was gonna back out. I prayed that he didn't. Just as I began to loose hope he began rolling his hips into me. Pressing himself deeper in me. I moan in painful pleasure. As if it made him want me more he thrusts faster and harder hitting my prostate. **"OH GOD!"** I screamed in pleasure. Unable to contain it I cum again soiling the sheets we are laying on. _

_My body collapses against the bed so weak. My heart is beating so fast it was amazing. Using all my strength I had left I lift up and lean backwards kissing Harry passionately biting his lip just enough for him to lower his head so I could reach his neck. I bite it hard sucking creating a hickey._

_He threw his head back in pleasure unsuspectingly shooting deep inside me so hard it threw me forward in a mumble moans of passion. I could feel it all through out my body. I was so weak and tired I don't even remember falling asleep. Harry must have moved me and cleaned up everything considering how I woke up this morning. I'm so lucky to have him. He's perfect just like last night perfect. A night I will never forget!_


	12. Wedding Plans

A week passed since the very intimate night between the boys. Since then they have had trouble keeping their hands off of each other. As of right now they were sitting in the Room of Requirement where they spent most of their time about wedding plans. 

Draco's POV 

**"I'm not disagreeing with you Harry, I'm just saying I think that having the wedding here at Hogwarts is a very bad idea. Not only will all the teachers and things be here but where would we go afterwards. You can't just really leave Hogwarts that easy."** He rolled his eyes at me again...

The thing was with Harry is, he wants things to be easy, and to him having a wedding here at Hogwarts is easiest because its convenient. But for me I want somewhere romantic and school ain't it. We had been arguing all morning not only over where to have it but also who to invite. Harry wants to invite his family which I think is a bad idea because they treated him badly all those years. His argument is that they are still family, which I understand but still. 

The next thing we argued about was the fact that I thought it would be a nice idea to have some empty chairs therefore his parents even though they can't make it they can be here in spirit. But his thinking is that it will just make everything depressing which he does not want. It does bring a tear to my eye how ever that he doesn't even consider it. We have agreed on some things. I'm going to be in the white tux he's going to be in the black and I'm going to wear a red tie and he's going to wear green. 

His best man is going to be Weaselbee. I mean Ron. He still gets mad at me but I haven't gotten along with him yet but can you blame me. I mean I'm trying when it's very difficult no he's a blood traitor. But for Harry to keep him happy I will do anything. I just haven't had the courage to go up to Weasley and talk to him about it yet. 

My best man or should I say woman it's going to be Pansy. Don't laugh she has a plan she's talking about asking Penny to marry her. What better way to do it then at her best friend's wedding. I haven't quite told Harry that yet I probably won't because it stresses him out. He's already stressed to the max. Worried that you know who will come back and ruin everything. 

By the time we had to leave for dinner we had a lot of things done for the day.   
  


But it was very hard to concentrate because toward the end we kind of got a little distracted. I had to do something. Harry started thinking about you-know-who more and he was stressing out. He was pacing and who can blame him, He was on my mind too. I hope he doesn't come and ruin it. I want this dat to go perfect. Especially for the perfect person for me. Without Harry I don't know where I'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up peoples I'm back! Miss me? Debating on writing a birthday section for the other boy to make it fair since I recently turned 22! Let me know what yall want me to do!   
> <3 Lena


	13. An Accident Part 1

Draco's POV 

I'm sitting in the ROR waiting for Harry. He told me to meet him here after Snape's class this morning. I wonder why. He has been stressing out lately as the wedding plans are still up in the air. You don't think he wants to back out do you? Because of to much stress? God I hope not. I sneak peak at my watch starting to worry. He's late, he's never late. Maybe I should just go maybe he forgot... 

Just as I stood up top leave the door swings open standing there isn't Harry though its Pansy. She looks as if she's about to cry. When she speaks finally her voice is soft like she was afraid to go any louder. 

"Draco... Harry isn't coming."

My heart stops and sinks to the pit of my stomach. I knew it he is calling off the wedding. Before I could say anything. She continues. 

"There has been an accident. Harry is in the hospital wing. It doesn't look good Dumbledore says you should come say goodbye. I-"

I was out the door before she could even finish her statement. As I ran through the hallways, I kept bumping into people but I didn't care I had to get to him my Harry. Tears streaming down my face vision blurry. As I reach up to wipe my view clear I slam into something rock solid. A warm sensation flows down my body as my sight starts too fade to black. The last thing I remember was his voice. 

Voldermorts... "He's Mine."

When I awoke I was in the hospital wing. I don't remember how I got there but I was just happy to see Harry asleep next to me. He's alive that's what matters.. I go to reach over to him he's ice cold he doesn't even budge at my touch. You would think he be dead if it weren't for the heart monitor beeping next to me. When I finally get his eyes to open I see they aren't his.. 

They are the eyes of Voldermort. 


	14. An Accident Part 2

Harry POV

The last thing I remember I was on the way to the RoR to meet Draco. I was so excited I had decided some of the things for the wedding. I had decided that the idea of the empty chairs for my mom, dad and Sirus was a sweet idea. I didn't think about it before because all I thought about was in the pain they caused me when they died. I also was hoping that he would at least let me invite Dudley. He may have not been the best cousin as we were growing up but I know he is getting better. 

But anyway as I was saying I was walking to the RoR and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Almost like I had been bitten. As I felt the pain course through my body. I heard it. 

Voldemort's voice:

"Your body is mine potter!"

Then my world went black 

When I came to I could see everything, but I didn't feel like myself. When I began to speak or at least I thought I did, the voice was mine but the words weren't I had no control over my body nor words. I could see everything happening but I couldn't stop it or change it. I said the nasties things to Ron and Hermione, I left Hermione in tears and Ron punched me. It hurt. When I (in a manner of speaking) looked in the mirror I noticed that I hadn't changed. Except my eyes. They were no longer the jade emerald green that I inherited form my mother they were brown almost black. There was defiantly something wrong here. How had no one noticed the difference? It was like that little change wasn't noticeable to anyone. 

Voldemort even destroyed the herbology class room and everything inside it. Everyone blamed me. 

Finally Professor Sprout shot me with a stupefy spell and my head hit the wall, and the dark went black again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just out of curiosity. How many of yall enjoy reading my stories or have shared it with others.   
> Like comment and follow let me know for a shout out in the next   
> Love   
> Lena <3


	15. The Plan

Draco's POV   
  


As I look down at the person who has the body of the man whom I love but... His mind is not I panic!

Part of me wants to kiss him because I'm glad he's alive, then another part is deathly afraid because this is the man I've left to be with... his sworn enemy. 

Just as I was coming to a conclusion on what to do Weaslebee and his little girlfriend come barging in to the infirmary. 

Hermione walks right up and smacks Harry right in the face. He isn't even fazed. Well... his body isn't. Inside my head I hear a scream in agony. That sounds like Harry's voice. When I was beginning to think I was going crazy I remembered it was how we communicated when we were younger. I attempt a reply.

**"H-Harry is that you?"** I sputter him name not really sure if I'm doing it right. I mean it has been years since he and I kelted. 

_"Yes Dragon."_ He replies.

I sigh a sigh of relief being able to hear his voice again. I smile softly at the sound of my old nickname. 

**"I missed you Scarhead. I was so worried I lost you. Or upset you. When you didn't come to the RoR. I thought you were leaving me. That you didn't want to marry me anymore."** My voice cracked. I felt like crying. 

My mind was quiet for a moment. 

_"Oh Dragon you worry to much. I would never leave you. I love you to the moon and back. Please don't cry. If you cry I cry. God I wish I could hold you."_

**"Me too."** I whisper out loud.   
  


"You too what?" Snapped Weaslebee. "You agree with your pour excuse of a boyfriend. And even poorer excuse for a best friend for calling Hermione a Mudblood? I expected this from you Malfoy but not Potter."

I was taken aback by the sound of him calling Harry by his last name. I mean they are best mates. I shook my head. 

**"I don't know what your talking about Wee-Ron. I had been in the RoR waiting on Harry till I got the news he was here. Can you please tell me what you think Harry did or said."**

The look on their faces when I told them the truth of why Harry had said and done those things was horrific. 

"How can you be so sure that your story is correct?" Asked Hermione. She had finally got Ron to calm down enough to sit in the chair across mine. She was sitting on his lap. I hate to admit it but they did make a cute couple/ 

**"Well it's hard to explain. You see um.. Harry and I have this connection thing called kelting. We can have conversations in just our minds alone. So he told me everything he remembers. Up to the body that over."**

"Wow" They said in unison. 

"So can he hear us? Like in your head you know?" I nod. "Good. Listen mate I'm sorry for hitting you like I did I wouldn't have done it the same thing if I knew it wasn't you." Hermione said. 

**"He knows."** I reply, **"he doesn't blame you, he would have done the same thing. If it were the other way around."**

We all sat quite for a moment. Ron was the first one to break the silence. 

"So what now? We can't just leave him like this. We got to get him out of there?" 

"What if we force him out. Do things he hates constantly just long enough where he goes crazy. We will take away Harry's wand so he can't use it. Yours to Draco. Just in case he tries to use it. The person who will do this will have to be around VolderHarry all the time just to keep eyes on him. But what can we do? What does Voldemort hate most?" Explains Hermione. 

Surprisingly its Harry who comes up with the answer. 

_"Human touch, intimacy, joy, and happiness."_

When I relay this to the group of us three what he said Ron looked like he was going to hurl. and Hermione just shook her head. When I asked them what they thought it meant. I was not expecting the reply I got. 

Well Mr. Malfoy. It seems to me that you will have to. Be intimate like you would with the real Harry." Chimed Hermione. 

It took a moment to sink in. "Are you telling me I have to.." I didn't want to finish my sentence. My mouth went dry at the mouth. My stomach churned at the thought. 

Harry's voice chimed through my head. 

_"That's right Dragon you have to make love to Voldemort. It's the only way."_   
  



	16. Do I Have To?

Draco's POV 

**"Wait what??"**

As the words sunk in I felt my world spinning. I felt like I was gonna be sick. I ran past someone that was coming into the room. I didn't even see who it was. I slammed open the door to the boys bathroom and barely made it to a toilet before throwing up the contents of my stomach. Which wasn't much just a small kipper and OJ from breakfast. Once that was out bile burned my throat. 

Harry's voice filled my head. 

_"Dragon breathe slowly please. For me."_

I swallow and take some deep breaths. I slowly stand up flush walk over to the mirror and splash waster on my face. My hands were still shaking. **"Harry you can't be serous. I-I can't do that. I wont't!"** I yell the last part inside my head. 

When he replies his voice is quiet. _"I don't like this anymore than you do Dragon, but I need you to do it for me. For us. For our future. For our future kids. Please."_

I was taken back by the last part. We had talked about kids but it is impossible. We are both men. **"Kids?"**

_"I have been talking with Hermione. She's willing to carry our children if we want to. It was gonna be a surprise."_

I smile softly at the thought of a little baby girl crawling around. Blonde hair like mine. But with emerald eyes like Harry's. She was beautiful. 

**"Harry you know I want that more than anything... Besides marrying you of course but your asking me to do the thing I have nightmares about for years."**

His voice is calm when he speaks next. 

_"I know Dragon but think of it like this. It's my body, and you can hear me in here so if you just focus on that it shouldn't be a problem right?"_

He makes a good point. But am I really ready for that. Mentally I mean? I have to be. Harry needs me. 

**"Your right, I-I can do this. For us. Now how to get him to agree to be close to me enough to do anything."**

_"Leave that to me."_

Before I could ask any questions Harry had disappeared in my mind.

I wonder where he went. 


	17. Traitor

Harry's POV 

Draco is gonna hate me when he figures out my idea. Hopefully not to much though. I'm doing this for us. See my plan is to tell old no nose that draco has decided to join his side again... I know long shot. What else can I do. When I return to my body I see a horrid sight. I'm in a pair of skin tight jeans black of course a white tank top and leather jacket. What as he done to me? 

I clear my throat to make my presents known. Though I shouldn't have to its my own body. 

"Oh Harry," he says to me. As if I didn't know my own name. "It's good to see you where have you been?" 

I shake my head and say _"watching that Malfoy traitor."_

"What? I thought you were in love with him or something?" He pretends to gag on the last part. 

_"I was till I found out he was going to use me to get what he wanted. He was going to kill me on the eve of our wedding to show his devotion to your!"_ I threw my arms up at the last part for emphasis. _"I wish you could just break up with him for me."_

A grin slipped over his pale white mouth and yellow teeth. "I could on one condition I get to kill you after not him."

My voice cracked out of anger but I played it off as sadness. _"Fine I don't care. I have nothing to live for anymore."_

He laughed with what most would call glee. I slipped out unnoticed. My plan had worked. But I just hope I can convince Draco to do it. I slide into his brain to find out. 

_"Hey Dragon."_ My voice is quiet. _"I got you a meeting with Voldermort, but um I had to lie in order to get it done. He um.. He's gonna try to use my body to break up with you. Because I told him were going to go back to his side. Because I told him you were going back to his side. It is the only way I could think to do it. Just remember I'm gonna be right here the whole time."_

He apparently wasn't listening to a word I said the first part because all he said was, 

**"I what? He's gonna do what? Harry if you didn't want to marry me you should have just said so!"**

Oh no what have I done?


	18. Is This The End?

Draco's POV 

When Harry told me I don't know how to feel. I'm angry. Mad, sad, and confused. So much. I can't do that. I.. I can't. I won't. It took me so long to be good. This is do difficult. the only reason I'm good is because of him. Harry I mean. It's hard enough for me to not be able to hold him, love him. You know? I don't know what to do but I do know one thing. If he's not ready to get married. Then that's fine but I can't just sit and let this happen we have been together so long! If I can't marry him I can't stay around. I can't take the chance of this screwing up what if I really hurt him? That's it I know what I have to do... 

**"Harry... We need a break... I can't do this."**

With that I throw him out of my head and I am left with my emotions. Before I even let him talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That be my last chapter of this book... I could make another book but I don't know yet. Let me know what yall think I should do. 
> 
> <3Lena


End file.
